


side effects of TARDIS travel

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t try to overexert yourself, puppy. I don’t think words are going to come to you quite easily right now.” Missy leaned closer, her smirk widening. “Oh Clara, you need to relax. Why don’t you come over here and rest your head on old’ Missy’s shoulder. I want to make sure my puppy gets her rest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	side effects of TARDIS travel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/gifts).



> Inspired by this prompt on tumblr: http://hollowshadowwolf.tumblr.com/post/130167139137/misffle-prompt-up-for-grabs-on-an-alien-planet .
> 
> I couldn't resist. :P

“I know these drinks can sometimes have a nasty effect on humans but I certainly never expected this.” Missy propped her chin on her hand and watched Clara, an obvious gleam of amusement in her eyes.

She’d tagged along (well, stowed away) on the TARDIS out of pure boredom. There was nothing to do so it made sense to bother the Doctor and Clara. Naturally, the Doctor had gone off on some adventure once they arrived at the destination, leaving Clara and Missy stranded somewhere on this dull alien planet.

At least the food was good-- along with the drinks. Missy especially loved the drinks. From what Missy could recall, they tended to make humans easily manageable and submissive. Most likely because of how rowdy and irritating they were.

Humans really did make the worst tourists.

Clara opened her mouth (most likely to retort) but all that came out was what sounded like a yelp.

“Don’t try to overexert yourself, puppy. I don’t think words are going to come to you quite easily right now.” Missy leaned closer, her smirk widening. “Oh Clara, you need to relax. Why don’t you come over here and rest your head on old’ Missy’s shoulder. I want to make sure my puppy gets her rest.”

There was some resistance but eventually Clara scooted her chair over to Missy’s side of the table. She leaned against Missy, head practically resting against her shoulder. It was close to what Missy had asked of Clara.

Good enough for now. Eventually, her puppy would be better trained-- well until the Doctor came and ruined her fun. He was always going and doing that to her.

For now, at least, Missy had the opportunity to have some much needed fun.

Clara leaned heavily against Missy once she started petting her head. The glare had lessened, her features softer than before. It appeared that her little puppy really was enjoying the touch.

“You know Clara there are rooms available in this tavern. What a perfect place for us to enjoy our time together until the Doctor decides to stop being so irresponsible and come check on his best friend and pet.”

A stiffening of Clara’s body and a soft growl that barely lasted three seconds was the only response. Otherwise, Clara remained very docile. Missy’s touch was clearly relaxing and enjoyable to the silly human.

Missy laughed. “Best we get a room before those obnoxious human tourists across from us decide to get one. I imagine they will completely ruin the mood. Don’t you agree Clara, dear?”

Clara made a noise that almost sounded like a ‘woof’. Brought a new series of giggles from Missy who found the entire thing amusing and adorable. If there were a word for such a thing, Missy would use that phrase instead.

Alas, there wasn’t though. She was stuck using two words rather then one. It was a cross Missy unfortunately had to bear.

“Let’s go puppy.”

It was fairly easy to bring Clara up into one of the rooms. In this state, Clara was very paliable. A little grumpy, yes but much more reasonable then she was in her usual state. Missy found it endearing.

The rooms were very small and simple, containing a bed, end table, and a small dresser. It was perfect for what Missy had in mind, though. Spending time with her little puppy didn’t require a large room.

“This is much more comfortable then that little table we were sitting at; isn’t it, Clara?” Missy chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted the spot next to her and Clara begrudgingly accepted the invitation to sit beside Missy. Well, it wasn’t so much an invitation rather then an order.

More polite to call it an invitation though.

“You know, Clara I’ve come to see my impression of you was initially wrong. You are very charming,” Missy commented, combing a hand through Clara’s hair. She smiled and then leaned close so her breath was just brushing over Clara’s ear. “When we were in the unfortunate situation of being trapped in Dalek sewage, I could see you were dying to kiss me. Who could blame you? I am quite captivating along with being amazingly clever.”

Clara blinked, her expression turning to one of embarrassment. Her cheeks were painted an adorable red color, which told Missy that Clara did still want that kiss.

“Well, I think you should kiss me puppy.”

Missy gladly closed the gap between them, easily taking control of the kiss. It wasn’t difficult when Clara was being so submissive. Yes, it was the result of a side effect of drinking the local winery but still a beautiful thing to witness.

She pulled Clara closer-- so close that Clara was practically sitting on her lap. It was tempting to close the distance and pull Clara right onto her lap but perhaps that could be saved for another time. Missy was fairly sure there would be another time for this.

Once Missy set her mind to something, she’d make it happen. She was a patient woman-- well to an extent. When Missy decided her puppy needed to breathe, she broke the kiss. Clara blinked up at Missy, her expression dazed before turning to one of embarrassment and a small smidgen of anger.

“Clara, do you think we should get you a collar and a matching leash? I wonder what color will look best-- should match my clothes, of course. Perhaps black or a dark grey with a silver trimming,” Missy suggested.

“I lean towards neutral colors.” Clara looked like she was struggling to speak. Seeing Clara struggle to speak was a beautiful thing. It also meant that the drink was wearing off.

Missy sighed, her lips nearly forming a pout. “Pity the drink is wearing off, puppy. I do find you rather enticing in that state.”

She blinked again before frowning. “Don’t count on it happening any time soon, Missy.”

“Oh, Clara I think I can convince you to stay my puppy even without the side effects of alien drinks.”

The dumbfounded expression on Clara’s face gave Missy another opportunity to kiss her before the spell wore off entirely. Missy even deepened the kiss this time, unable to resist doing so. 

“It’s time we get back to our table. The Doctor will be wondering where you got off too-- and it’s best I get going myself. Do keep our little tryst a secret dear, you know as long as you wish it to continue.”

Missy left Clara back at the little cafe, positive that Clara wouldn’t spill their little secret.


End file.
